Deadpan Productions
Deadpan Productions (Previously named Garden Ally Productions) is an American entertainment company. As one of the major film studios, it is a subsidiary to Warner Bros, and its headquarters located in Seattle, Washington. Despite being a subsidiary to Warner Bros, Deadpan Productions has subsidiary companies as well including Deadpan Dubbing, Deadpan Animation, Deadpan Home Video, Deadpan Films, Deadpan Music, and Acceleration. As of 2016, ''DG Productions ''is buying some rights to old shows (and possibly upcoming) from Deadpan Productions, which will bring both production companies together. In 1993, Kingson, a channel made by Deadpan Productions was released. It's programming list contains shows from the Deadpan Production library, as well as other acquired programming. Ralf Hat announced in 2013, that the production company would soon cease producing series, and other work in late 2020s or early 2030s. However, in 2018, he soon announced that the company will go on, and will be given a new president. History 1991 - 1999 After graduating from California Institute of the Arts In 1991, Ralf Hat teamed up with the help of friends to start their own Animation film studio, Deadpan Studios. Most of the animations they did were low budget animations, most notably used in commercials, music videos, etc. Deadpan Animation and Deadpan Music arose out of the ground to become the first subsidiary companies. Cartoon Network hired Hat weeks later, signing a contract to let Time Warner own 35% of the company. Hat was given the rights to start his very own animated television series, Gecko, which was a very successful hit. This literally made the production company become famous, and hiring nearly 200+ workers. More animated programs (Instruments & Instruments (1996), The Sherry Show (1997), and Super Villains (1998)) premiered on Cartoon Network. Deadpan Productions, was one of the first production companies, other than Time Warner to produce long running Cartoon Network series. Two feature films, Gecko's Million Dollar Movie (1997), and Paper Cuts (1999) were released, both receiving positive reviews from critics, and having an impact on a new subsidiary company, Deadpan Films. In 1999, a big year for the company, after creating (Risky Frizz (1999), Ralf Hat went to produce series on other channels, besides Cartoon Network, for he thought his shows would block the way of other coming in series. In June of 1999, Deadpan Productions produced its first adult orientated series, Kitchen, for MTV, which would soon lead to multiple controversies in the media. 2000 - 2005 In 2000, another series, Spooks (2001) was being in development, making it the second adult orientated production of the company ever. 2006 - 2016 TBA 2017 - 2020 TBA Subsidiary companies Deadpan Animation Founded in 1993, Deadpan Animation is an animation company, which is known to produce and animate many cartoon series, and anime for both TV, online, and streaming. The company has produced television series like: Gecko, The Sherry Show, Risky Frizz, Kitchen, etc. It has developed web series like: There Be Whales!, and Summer School. In addition, the company was the first subsidiary company and one of the most popular, with both young and adult viewers. The company shares space with its mother company in Seattle, Washington. Deadpan Films Founded in 1995, the company main purpose is to develop films (both animated and live action. Animated films are joined with Deadpan Animation. Feature films, Direct-to video films, and television films and specials are mainly produced. The company's first film was Gecko's Million Dollar Movie in 1997. The company shares space with its mother company in Seattle, Washington. Deadpan Music Deadpan Music was founded in 1996, to hold music videos that Deadpan Productions made , and other songs. All instrumental music, remixes, parody songs, and real songs are made. The company's headquarters set in Los Angeles, California. We R Machines is well known to be one of the company's main artist. It has developed multiple soundtracks for movies, shows, etc. Deadpan Books Deadpan Books was founded in 2001, mostly to sell merchandise towards fans. It started out making children's books, but as it grew, the company began making other books like novels, comics, etc. The studio's headquarters are in New York City, New York. Deadpan Games TBA Acceleration TBA Rubix TV (Former) TBA Other subsidiary companies Deadpan Home Video TBA Deadpan Dubbing TBA Controversies/Errors TBA Themes TBA International TBA Other Mascots TBA Logos TBA